


stop the clock, it's amazing

by stuckwithtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Fluff, Minayeon fluff, alternative universe, full fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithtwice/pseuds/stuckwithtwice
Summary: where one day, Nayeon found out that her 4am isn't full of emptiness anymore because of the wondrous brown-haired girl next door
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	stop the clock, it's amazing

**Author's Note:**

> a minayeon fluff no one asked for. it's my first time writing here. I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> the title and plot inspired from Ed Sheeran's "Afterglow", try to listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/uFbetFqyGlE) while reading

The silence embrace the surroundings, only ticking of clock can be heard at an apartment in the middle of busy street in Gangnam. 4:00 in the morning but the sun isn't ready to take a peak on the sky yet. It feels so cold and empty for Nayeon. She could feel her anxiety rising up again, early in this day. She stays still, lying on her bed, eyes glued upon the ceiling, wondering about the future that is ahead of her.

Her life, like anyone else could say, has no direction to follow. There are no exact path to take, she just keeps on waiting for another door of opportunity to open in front of her. Her worries about the future are endless. The goals she have are always haunting her, keeping her awake, thinking of what she should do. It just goes like that again and again. 

She got up from her bed, put her favorite hoodie on top of her white shirt, she changed her pajamas into fitted navy blue pants and wear her shoes. She picked her phone on the table, walked out from her room, not minding how mess her bed was. Her roommate is still probably in a deep sleep so she walked through the door quietly and stepped out. She closed it successfully without waking up her roommate and turned to her side looking down at her feet to walk out of the building, only to meet by a gorgeous brown-haired girl who accidentally bumped on her when it's passed four in the morning. 

She's sure that this girl in front of her isn't familiar. Her face resembling a goddess, the moles on her face creating a constellation, her downturned eyes makes her look more wonderful. 

"I'm sorry", was all Nayeon managed to say after awhile. "Oh no, it's okay. I'm sorry too", _her voice sounds angelic_ , Nayeon thought. "Are you new here? I'm sure I know that your wonderful face isn't familiar." _Wonderful face._ "Yeah, I just moved in." The awkward silence entered in, just the two of them standing in front of their doors. 

She's not too good with small talks so Nayeon speaks up before they could be eaten by the whole silence. "Guess I'll be seeing you here often. I'm Nayeon by the way and I lived here with my friend who is still fast asleep by now." _Of course, I am the only weird human who finds peace outside, in the middle of the street, 4am in the morning, she thought to herself._

"I'm Mina", then she smiled. A smile which Nayeon found out glamorous that even the sleeping butterflies inside her stomach, rise up to party. "And if you're wondering why, I'm also searching for the presence of peace early in this morning." 

––

Mina is waiting for her clock to ring even if she's already awake. Since that Friday morning, she couldn't get off of her mind the thoughts of meeting Nayeon. She always gets up earlier than usual, just to bump upon a certain woman again in front of her apartment door even if she has a shift at the coffee shop she's working at later 9 in the morning. They hang out even before the sun is already out and came back to their apartments with smiles from their little moments. 

Nayeon' s enthusiasm keeps her alive. Maybe because she's the opposite of what Nayeon is. She secretly admire the older girl already without the hint that the older girl feels the same way too.

Her alarm clock rang, signalling it's time to go, she's wearing a brown sweater and random pants she has on her closet paired with her favorite sneakers. Just a few seconds she opened the front door, she also heard the click from the door in front of her. Mina looked up to meet a gaze from the older's sparkling eyes and her smile that shows her bunny teeth that makes her look more adorable.

They both made their way down to the parking lot. "So, where are we going today?" the older girl can't help but to ask after the silent treatment she'd been getting since they got out from their own apartments. "I'm thinking about this place by the seaside where it's nice to watch the sunrise before we have breakfast", Mina replied as she unlocked and opened her car. After they both settled in, "Are you ready?", Mina asked. "Of course, another adventure with you seems to be fun", the older cheekily replied.

The whole ride was nothing but a comforting silence between the two of them, the radio playing in a low tune mode. They exchange glances from time to time, enjoying the breeze of wind coming from the half open windows. When they finally reached their destination, Nayeon is the first one to get out from the car. She made an amused face seeing the sea then she closed her eyes. Mina just stare at her for another few seconds and felt the courage of doing something she knew she's sure of. Nayeon felt a pair of hands hugging her from behind, then Mina suddenly put her head on the older's shoulder. A bold move from the younger made Nayeon smile and think it's time for her to confess but before she speaks, Mina already did.

"Nayeonnie?" which the older responded with a hum, still closing her eyes.

"You know I realized something just now", Mina said, still steady hugging her. 

"What is it?", she asked out of curiosity. 

"That peace isn't something we could only find in the middle of busy streets at 4am in the morning. It's right here, right now."

Even though Nayeon can't see the face of the younger, she knew she's smiling. Mina has a point. Ever since she came within Nayeon's life that specific morning, everything already seems to be clearer for her. Peace, which she search for a long time but only found out different in Mina's embrace. 

"I'm sure Jihyo will be having her 100,000 won later. I've heard them last night when Jeongyeon visited, bickering about when will I confess my feelings for you. Jihyo said that it's sooner than she thinks but Jeong contradicted it by saying I am slightly shy to do that sooner", she turned around to face Mina giggling upon what she said. 

"Since that day where I bumped into you in front of my apartment, everything has changed. Little by little, I knew what path I'm taking and where it will lead me. And I just know one day that my heart leads me to you. I like you, Mina." She said, while not breaking the eye contact with the latter who is now blushing and smiling widely. 

"I like you too, Nayeonnie. I'm always doubting about my plans in life but when you came, I knew I'm sure of the feelings I have for you", she said with her gummy smile plastered upon her face, reflecting with the struck of sunshine. The sun witnessing the secret adoration for each other be unfold. 

Nayeon leaned in to capture her lips. Mina closed her eyes as she felt the soft lips of the older pressed upon hers. The kiss is slow yet passionate, full of calmness, sweet and adoration. They pulled back, Mina put her arms around the older's neck and just stare at her like she's the whole universe she's living for. Nayeon felt her face heat up at the moment, with a tint of pink slightly evident at her cheeks, that Mina isn't sure if it's because of the coldness of the weather. 

Nayeon wished that the clocks could stopped even a bit for the moment to be cherished. But just like any other time, they still needed to go back upon their apartments. After having breakfast at some cafe down the street, they came back to their building, standing in front of each other, waiting for one another to get inside before the other do it too. 

"Mina, you go inside already. You still have work", Nayeon said grinning.

"It's fine. You go ahead inside unnie, Jihyo unnie might be waiting for you."

"Okay. How about we enter the same time?", Nayeon suggests then Mina nodded. They're both sure no one's getting inside if no one make a move. 

Just as about to close their doors, eyes still locked within each other, Mina ran outside again and Nayeon as quick as possible caught her in her arms and engulf her in a warm hug. Both stepped outside once again, a dim light above them just fine to see each other's faces, eyes glistening despite of a dark hallway around them, not wanting to let go of each other's embrace. Both wanting to freeze the time so they could stay right there at an amazing moment.

"Mina, come on. There's still a lot of moment we have. You have to go now or you'll be late." When they pulled back, Nayeon pecked a kiss on the younger's soft lips once again. 

When they are already inside of their respective apartments, Nayeon thought she's just dreaming so she slapped herself and felt it real.

"Are you really that weird to the point that when I woke up, I'm gonna saw you slapping yourself early in this morning at the doorway? What business are you up to? Jesus, Nayeon it's only 7:00 in the morning and you are like that," Jihyo scolded her.

"Oh well, good morning too, Hyo" she said and rolled her eyes then retreated to her room which looks decently arranged ever since that certain day.

She already learned not to stress herself thinking about the future instead she should focus on the present. There are many paths and whatever she choose, she still has to face it with all she have. Before, she's always afraid even to take a step forward, but now, with Mina by her side, she's surely unstoppable, knowing the younger will be there to support her and vice versa. She also learned that the doors of opportunities won't open at least you open them, that you're the one holding the key and you should do something for it.

Mina made her way through Nayeon's life smoothly. Nayeon's still dealing with a lot of self struggles when she came in. She's a pure sunshine for the older mostly when she's dealing with her darkest moments. But within those inseparable darkness, Mina's afterglow still shine on its way and it stays there until Nayeon finds her way out of the darkness, letting herself go freely towards where Mina is waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @bunpenguinonce
> 
> I would appreciate if you leave some comments regarding your reactions or thoughts.
> 
> you can also message me at curiouscat.qa/bunpenguinonce (if you want)


End file.
